muafandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
Carnage is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 voiced again by Fred Tatasciore. He is only available for download, and is the first downloadable content character outside of the six characters to be featured in an updated version for the PS3 and Xbox.31 The DLC pack was at first removed but then became available once more until December 2010. The DLC also includes an extra mission where the player fights Carnage after fighting several other bosses from the game. Character History Cletus Kasady'' was born in Manhattan, New York City on March 30th, 1990. He was born at The Ravencroft Institute, a psych ward, where his heart stopped for a few minutes until he was revived by Knull. As a child, he killed his grandmother by pushing her down a flight of stairs, tried to murder his mother by throwing a hair dryer into her bathtub, and tortured and killed his mother's dog with a drill. After the latter, his mother then tried to kill Kasady, and was apparently beaten to the brink of death by Kasady's father, who received no defense from Kasady during the trial. As an orphan, Kasady was sent to the St. Estes Home for Boys, where his antisocial behavior made him the target of abuse from both the other orphans and the staff. Kasady gained revenge by murdering the disciplinarian administrator, pushing a girl (who laughed at him for asking to date her) in front of a moving bus, and burning down the orphanage. It was during his brutal years at St. Estes that Kasady acquired his philosophy that life was essentially meaningless and futile, that "laws are only words", and came to see the spreading of chaos through random, unpatterned bloodshed as "the ultimate freedom" and thinking that he was actually "freeing" people. Kasady became a serial killer. He was then captured and sent to Ryker's Island prison for 11 murders—though he bragged about killing a dozen more where he shared a cell with Eddie Brock, the host of the alien symbiote that turns into the supervillain Venom. When Brock's symbiote soon returned to be bonded again, allowing Venom to escape prison, the symbiote unknowingly left its offspring in the cell; due to its alien mindset, the symbiote felt no emotional attachment to its offspring, regarding it as insignificant, and thus never communicated its existence to Brock via their telepathic link. The new symbiote then bonded with Kasady, transforming him into Carnage. He was far more violent, powerful, and deadly than Venom. He escaped the prison and began a series of murders, and at the scene of each crime, wrote "Carnage" on the walls with his own blood. He was found by Spider-Man, and they continued his rivalry with both Venom and Spider-Man. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2: Story Years later, Carnage allied himself with the Ultimate Alliance in order to fight back the Fold, a hivemind of sentient nanites that took over and controlled the bodies of numerous heroes and villains. Carnage and the Ultimate Alliance is able to beat the Fold. His current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Characters from Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 Category:Males Category:Pro-Registration Category:DLC Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Characters